1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to a display apparatus having an improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. Pixels are arranged on the array substrate to display an image.
When the LCD is driven for a long period of time, an after-image in a line or surface shape can occur on the display screen due to movement of impurity ions. In general, line-shaped after-images occur when ion components in the liquid crystal accumulate at the boundary between patterns that are driven to have different gray scales from each other. Surface-shaped after-images occur when residual DC components, which are generated by impurity ions, cause a brightness difference.